The propagation and demand for audio/video oriented multimedia contents are rapidly expanding in various fields of Internet, personal media and the like as well as in fields of broadcasts and movies owing to the developments of the digital technology and the communication technology. As 3D TVs/movies providing 3D effect through broadcasts/movies are generalized, consumer's demands for Immersive Media providing reality and realism are increasing. Moreover, as a TV is equipped with a wide screen at home in addition to the development of a display technology, contents of high image quality amounting to HD or higher are increasingly enjoyed and consumed. To prepare for Post-HDTV markets, Realistic Broadcasting such as 3D TV or UHD (ultra high definition) TV is spotlighted as a next generation broadcasting service. Particularly, the ongoing discussions of UHD (ultra high definition) broadcasting service are increasingly rising.
Meanwhile, popularization of 3-dimensional television (3DTV) activates not only supply of 3D video contents according to storage media but also transmission of 3D video contents according to digital broadcast.
Generally, a 3D image provides user's eyes with a stereoscopic (3D) effect using the stereoscopic visual principle of the eyes. A human being feels perspective through a binocular parallax caused by a distance between his or her eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, such that the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to respectively view associated planar images, resulting in the stereoscopic effect and the perspective effect.
Examples of a display method of the aforementioned 3D image may include a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, a holographic method, etc. In case of the stereoscopic method, the 3D image display method provides a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye, such that the user's left eye views the left view image and the user's right eye views the right view image through either polarization glasses or a display device to allow the user to perceive the 3D image effect.
Meanwhile, if a broadcast receiver is capable of exactly reproducing the 3D effect that is intended by a 3D content producer, it may be the optimal image, however, depending upon the viewing condition, the 3D content that is configured of stereo images may actually display different 3D effects through the broadcast receiver. The current 3DTV receiver provides only limited 3D image that is fixed to a specific viewing condition. Therefore, the current viewers cannot fully and properly enjoy the 3D effect intended by the 3D content producer, thereby causing a disadvantage of distinctively degrading the viewers' level of satisfaction on 3D contents.